


Kiss it Better

by thevernacularium



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Injury, Swearing, mundane moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevernacularium/pseuds/thevernacularium
Summary: Super short drabble In which a real-life injury can’t be fixed by Rowdy powers.





	Kiss it Better

“FUCK”

Amanda shook her hand out and nearly doubled over. She cursed under her breath and squinted her eyes in pain. “FUCKINGFUCKFUCKER.”

“You OK drummer? Is this an attack?” Cross’ head popped around the corner of the van, eyes wide with concern.

“Agghh.,. no, I’ll be fine. Just slammed my finger in the door.” She looked at her throbbing thumb. A dark spot had blossomed under her nail. “Fucking blood blister… ShitJesusMotherFucker that hurts…” Despite the near-daily pararibulitis attacks, real-life pain still hit just as hard. She leaned against the van and stared at her throbbing finger. 

Cross stepped closer and drew her hand into his. “Can’t take away pain that has a real-life source… just that wacky shit your brain makes up.” 

“Yeah, I know… It’s ok, just a flesh wound.” She smiled through gritted teeth.

He looked at her hand a moment longer. Slowly, tentatively, he brought her hand to his face and placed a light kiss on her thumbnail. His mustache tickled her skin, and the warmth of his lips on her finger made her heart skip a beat. 

He lowered her hand, massaging up and down her thumb with his long fingers. Her thumb still throbbed, but the pain grew duller with each passing moment.

“Any better?” he asked quietly

She laughed. “Cured… it’s a miracle…” She slid her unoccupied hand around his waist and nestled her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Phew…” He sighed “Thought we might have to amputate.”


End file.
